villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chad Charming
Prince Chad Charming, Jr. (also known as Chad Charming) is one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Audrey) in the 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants and a supporting character in its 2017 sequel. He was portrayed by Jedidiah Goodacre. Overview Chad is the son of Cinderella and King Charming, and the head jock at Auradon Prep. However, despite being a prince, he is an argumentative and despicable bully who frequently uses his charm and good looks to get what he wants, which is evidenced throughout the film. At the Parents' Day celebration, after Queen Leah (Audrey's grandmother) blames Mal for her mother's actions purely based on the resemblance, Chad seizes the opportunity to belittle Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. After Evie heard that, she used the magic mirror to expose him as the biggest jerk in the land. He angrily drops Evie's mirror, but an enraged Jay grabs him allowing Evie to spray on him some sleeping potion and he collapses. When he wakes up, he makes an angry stare at Ben. Notably, after the villain kids were ignored after the incident, he persuaded Doug and Lonnie to also ignore the villain kids. During the coronation, Chad's true nature is revealed when Maleficent, now freed from the Isle of the Lost gate (unintentionally by Jane), crashes and interrupts the coronation, intent on claiming the wand and bending all of good and evil to her will. He is shown to be terrified of Mal's mother and her incredible power, cowardly throwing Audrey away from him and trying to hug Doug. Maleficent freezes everyone except for the villain kids, including Chad in his ridiculous position. At the end of the film, Maleficent is turned into a small lizard, saving Auradon, and Chad winds up celebrating with everyone else and dancing with Lonnie during the closing number, seemingly seeing the error of his previous ways towards the VKs. Descendants 2 In the second film, he is on decent terms with the VKs but still acts somewhat annoying and inconvenient to Carlos and Jay by constantly using their 3D printer without permission only because he is trying to make an action figure of himself and since their 3D printer is apparently better than his. Also, he is even more blatantly misogynistic due to his remarks on Lonnie not being allowed to due fencing because of the "rules". Personality As he revealed his true nature when taunting Mal, it is seen that he was manipulating Evie for money, power, and popularity. He is cunning and manipulative towards other girls, so his plans with Evie won't fail. Near the end, he is shown to be defamatory and abusive towards Ben, as he tries to prevent him from marrying Mal, and get Mal humiliated as his act of revenge. When the Villain Kids come to the island, he follows the belief of "Once a villain, always a villain", to the point of wanting to frame them and get rid of them. He is also shown by the magic mirror to be the biggest jerk in the land, however, he is nowhere near as dangerous as Maleficent. In the second film, he is on decent terms with the VKs despite being a nuisance to Carlos and Jay. While no longer being arrogant, he is still very misogynistic and provocative, so he doesn't seem to value Ben's life at all. Despite this however he does appear kinder since he does go out of his way to help Audrey after her vehicle broke down despite her being 6 hours away from him. Trivia *Chad's real name is Prince Charming, Jr. *Although Chad is the son of a Disney Princess and a Disney Prince, he is an antagonist because of his behavior. This also makes him the first offspring of a Disney Princess to be an antagonist. However, he does not consider himself evil, but he is more self-righteous in behavior. *A small fan base has heavily questioned whether or not Chad is really Cinderella's son as his behavior makes him more similar to the ugly stepsisters than his mother. *He will return in the upcoming sequel Descendants 2. * Much like Audrey he seemingly redeemed himself but still regains his xenophobic behavior at times as proven in Return To The Isle Of The Lost. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Category:Adulterers Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Monarchs Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Contradictory Category:Misogynists Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Descendants Villains